


busy monday morning

by statsvitenskap



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family, Gen, fd (family dynamic) au by @antarctic-bay on tumblr, this is for you minetra 👊😔
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statsvitenskap/pseuds/statsvitenskap
Summary: The world might have already been awake as the sun rose, but Tommy was still fast asleep......until a hand reached out from the edge of the bed and ripped his blankets off him. When he asked out loud, "What happened?" he didn't expect to hear any response."You didn't turn on the freaking alarm!" a familiar voice shouted, and he turned his head to see his older brother gripping the stolen blankets in his hands.Monday mornings are stressful, much more so for the Pandel boys.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, HOW IS THERE NO RELATIONSHIP TAGS WITH TOMMY SMH, I CAN'T EVEN PUT THE TAG WITH ALL FOUR OF THEM BECAUSE IT'S TOO LONG, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 35
Kudos: 955





	busy monday morning

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! if you're reading this, you're probably from tumblr!!! if you aren't, then know that there's a super cool family dynamic au over there by @antarctic-bay, aka the coolest au maker person that i have ever met. go check out minetra's work, as well as the many artists and writers who have contributed to this au. you can see some of my art for it at @statsvitenskap on tumblr, too, or just search "fd au" on minetra's blog. :)))  
>  [click here to read the original au details!](https://antarctic-bay.tumblr.com/post/616124295075201024/and-they-were-a-family-oh-my-god-they-were-a)
> 
> and if the link doesn't work, copy/paste this into your browser: https://antarctic-bay.tumblr.com/post/616124295075201024/and-they-were-a-family-oh-my-god-they-were-a
> 
> anyways. that's enough talking out of me. happy reading!!!

When Tommy Pandel woke up in the mornings, it was usually early enough that the birds had just started chirping up to the sky but late enough that the sun had just begun to shine its rays through his and Techno's shared and curtainless windows. He loved mornings most of the time; they were much better than nights, in his oh-so-humble opinion. He'd grown out of his childish urges to stay up as long as he could possibly stand to, after all, so what was the point of staying up late anymore? Yes, mornings  _ were  _ wonderful, because they meant that Phil was in the kitchen making breakfast and the day was beginning again, just like every day prior. Mornings were a daily fresh start for Tommy, and he'd always be the first to convey his love for them.

Of course, that didn't mean his opinions on waking up had changed since he started liking mornings over evenings. If there's a secret to waking up in the mornings and actually feeling refreshed like they talk about in the movies, Tommy desperately wanted it. His eyes and head were always muddled when he woke in the mornings, and he could barely function until he had breakfast. The world might have already been awake as the sun rose, but Tommy was still fast asleep...

...until a hand reached out from the edge of the bed and ripped his blankets off him. 

"What the-" His eyes burst open, and he was torn from his dreams in a flash. The sudden cold chilled him enough to get up so quickly that he slammed his head on the ceiling and yelped at the impact. He punched the ceiling back without thinking and hissed in pain when he pulled his hand back, his knuckles throbbing and red from the force he'd used. He wasn't thinking straight, but it was too early to be thinking, anyways. When he asked out loud, "What happened?" he didn't expect to hear any response.

"You didn't turn on the freaking alarm!" a familiar voice shouted, and he turned his head to see his older brother gripping the stolen blankets in his hands. Techno was still in his wrinkled pajamas, his light brown hair sticking up all over his head, and jeez, he wasn't even wearing his glasses. He looked like he had just woke up, and judging by the lingering tiredness in his eyes, he probably just had. 

"What are you talking about?" Tommy vigorously tried to rub the sleep from his eyes, because he really couldn't afford to fall out of bed right now when his personal daily quota for pain was already reaching its limit. His eyes wandered over to the digital clock resting on the bedside table blinking bright red. School started at eight and if Techno was right, the alarm should have been set for 6:30...

...oh  _ fuck. _

The offending numbers blinked on and off as Techno sprinted out of the room, his footsteps echoing. 7:40? What the hell? Panic rushed through his veins. Fuck, they were going to be  _ so _ late!

Tommy nearly fell off the top bunk in his rush to get out of bed, but he managed- barely- to catch himself with one leg balanced tiptoe on the carpet and his arms still tangled in the bedsheets. As he planted his other leg on the ground and finally untangled his other limbs from the cotton, he nearly tripped on the blankets Techno dropped on his way out, cursing under his breath all the way. He couldn't even smell breakfast, and who knew whether he'd even get any today. Damn it, how had he managed to forget that stupid alarm?

He flung open the door to their too-tiny bathroom, only to find Techno brushing his teeth and Wilbur running wet hands through his curly hair in an attempt to neaten it as quickly as possible. Tommy slid in between them, grabbed his own toothbrush, and put toothpaste on it while opening a drawer with another hand and pulling out a comb. As he started running it through his hair, he winced at the knots it got stuck on along the way.  _ What a morning already.  _ Him and Techno were both brushing so quickly and so carelessly that foam was dripping from their mouths onto the counter.  _ Gross.  _ Techno reached around Wilbur and Tommy, grabbed a hand towel, and recklessly began wiping some of it up, continuing his brushing all the while. Meanwhile, Wilbur slammed his hand against the counter in frustration at the bird's nest that was his hair. "Fuck," he yelled, effectively voicing all of his brothers' feelings in one word. "Fuck!" 

Tommy and Techno spat into the sink at the same time and Tommy paused with the comb still stuck on a knot in his hair. "Where's the hair spray?"  _ If we've run out, the hole in the living room wall won't be the only damage we've made to this apartment. _ Wilbur's glare paired with his pitifully wet hair (if they weren't in such a rush, Tommy would have laughed at his pathetic state) said everything he needed to know, and Tommy groaned, resisting his urge to turn around and punch the back cabinets with all his might. 

"At least you don't have to drive! Phil's already left for work, and I don't want to think about what kind of shit I'm gonna have to pull to get us to school in time!" 

_ My poor hair...  _ was Tommy's only thought as he rinsed out his mouth and Techno ripped the comb from the knot it was stuck in. "Ow! What the hell, asshole!?" 

"You weren't using it!" Techno retorted, combing his hair, running one last hand through it, and grabbing his glasses before running out of the bathroom. Tommy yelled a rather choice word after him, rubbing his stinging scalp. "What would Phil say about that, nerd?!"

"Fuck off!" 

"Don't worry, Tommy," Wilbur pulled open another drawer and shifted through piles of fabric, his voice laced with calm fury. Whether it was aimed at Tommy or Techno or whatever god out there that had decided to let the Pandels run out of hair spray that morning, Tommy couldn't be sure. "He's just not as careful with his appearance as we are. He's too busy being a teacher's pet." 

"I heard that!" Wilbur stuck his middle finger out the now open doorway in reply, finally pulling on a beanie to cover up as much of his hair as possible. 

"You look stupid like that," Tommy blurted out, and Wilbur glared at him in the mirror. "You do! At least pull some hair out," he offered. "You look bald, for Christ's sake." 

At that, Wilbur scoffed before chuckling. "Ugh, I do, don't I?" He did as Tommy suggested, and Tommy barked a laugh before pushing Wilbur out the door. 

"Get out, I need to piss!" Wilbur fake gagged at that before jogging down the hallway.

"Pissboy," Wilbur called, and Techno's laugh echoed through the apartment as Tommy groaned.  _ I'm so tired of this shit. _

He bore the calls of "pissboy" from his older brothers as he finished relieving himself, but as soon as he left the bathroom, he rushed towards Wilbur with  _ meaningful  _ intentions. "Hey losers." Techno pushed his heavy backpack in between the two, and the weight of advanced calculus plus 5 AP classes somehow managed to keep the two opposite brothers from doing anything regrettable. He wagged his finger at them mockingly. "We don't have time for WWE."

"Fuck, you're right," Wilbur groaned at Techno's smirk, instead grabbing his bag and adjusting his beanie. "Let's just go." 

All three boys got into the car with Tommy in the back seat, Techno in the passenger's, and Wilbur in the driver's. "Go, go, go, go-" Tommy said, his words rushing together as he glanced at his phone. "It's 7:50, we're gonna be late!" 

"Fucking- shut up!" Wilbur hissed, trying to back out of the driveway. "You're not the one who has to drive this, you little piece of shit!"

"I may be a piece of shit, but I'm not little, asshole!" 

"You'll always be little compared to us," Techno muttered under his breath and Tommy reached over the seat to slap him upside the head. "Ow- fuck you too."

The car ride after that went without a hitch... if your definition of going without a hitch was running several red lights, cutting through gas station parking lots, and constantly checking Twitter in between lulls in the car ride (which were few and far between) to call out news to your brothers as the one in the passenger's seat called out shortcuts that the other could take to get them to school in time. "8:05!" Tommy shouted over the current argument that Techno and Wilbur had managed to get themselves in over a little old lady who was crossing the road, effectively slowing down their route by a minute or two. 

They were  _ so _ close. Tommy could see the school campus, just to their right. All they had to do was get past this crosswalk, but it was taking so much time... 

"I'm just saying," Wilbur said, gesturing at the woman as she hobbled down the middle of the road, "That she doesn't look like she's got much time left anyways-"

"You're going to get us fucking arrested!" Techno screeched, covering his face. "Please tell me you're doing a bit!" Wilbur went silent and Techno got louder. Both instances in themselves were rare sights to see, and for a second, Tommy briefly considered videoing it and sending it to the Business Bay group chat for them to laugh at later... no, maybe not. If it got out to the rest of the school, his brothers would never let him live it down. Suddenly, without any warning, Wilbur swerved right into a parking lot, halfway through Techno's yelling, and both Techno and Tommy screeched as he sped along the empty concrete.

The world moved in slow motion. Techno's high-pitched scream was frozen mid-screech. The only time Tommy could remember him ever screaming like that (recently, at least) was the first time he'd picked Techno up off the ground with one arm out of the blue. Even then, the yell wasn't nearly as ear-splitting as what was happening now. Meanwhile, Wilbur was glaring out the windshield with a ferocity that Tommy had never seen on his face, with his teeth gritting together.  _ OH MY GOD, WE ARE GOING TO FUCKING DIE.  _ Tommy could feel his own mouth opening to scream-

-and then they were there. All three boys were silent for a moment. Then Wilbur looked back at Tommy, eyebrow raised and seemingly unfazed by the huge risk he had just taken on their car and their lives. "Well? What time is it?"

"...8:07," Tommy mumbled. Late, but not by much. And if the campus parking lot was any sign, there were a lot of people late today, so they weren't alone. It was nearly empty...

...in fact, the parking lot was... completely empty.

_ Ding! _ The deafening silence that had filled the car was shattered when three brothers' text alerts went off at the same time. They all pulled out their phones at once, trading unsure glances. What was going on?

_ group chat: hellspawn and also phil _

_ phil: hey guys? _

_ phil: are you okay? _

_ phil: you know there's no school for you today, right?? i told you last night! it's teacher-in-training day or something. _

_ phil: ...guys... _

The car was quiet for a long time as the three brothers digested the damning information they'd just been handed.

"Oh my God," Techno mumbled under his breath, repeating himself over and over as Wilbur leaned forward on the steering wheel and began whining pitifully like a puppy calling for its mother. "Oh my God." Wilbur slammed his hand on the car horn over and over, before stopping and ramming his head into it instead. "Oh my God..."

And as his brothers continued their mourning, Tommy stretched himself out on the back seat and closed his eyes to the music of Wilbur and Techno's misery, falling asleep in what seemed like seconds. 

Yes, Tommy loved the mornings, but he loved them a little less after that day.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and constructive criticism appreciated!! <33


End file.
